familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Siege of Kamenets (1228)
| map_type = | map_relief = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_marksize = | map_caption = | map_label = | territory = | result = Withdrawal of the assailants | status = | combatants_header = | combatant1 = Principality of Volhynia | combatant2 = Principality of Chernigov Grand Principality of Kiev Principality of Turov and Pinsk Polovtsians | combatant3 = | commander1 = Daniil Romanovich | commander2 = Mikhail Vsevolodovich Vladimir Ryurikovich Rostislav Svyatopolkovich Kotyan Khan | commander3 = | units1 = | units2 = | units3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = | campaignbox = }} The siege of Kamenets is one of the main episodes of the internecine war after the death of Mstislav Udatnyi, a successful defense of the Volyn border town by Daniil Romanovich forces from the forces of the broad Russian-Polovtsian coalition. History In the second half of the 1220s, an unusual case of inheritance took place in the Volyn principality . Mstislav Yaroslavich Mute, before his death, bequeathed Lutsk to Daniil Romanovich, entrusting him with his son Ivan (soon deceased), in violation of the rights of his senior nephews Yaroslav Ingvarevich and Vladimir Ingvarevich. Yaroslav Ingvarevich occupied Lutsk, and the Princes of Pinsk took Chartoryisk. Daniil Romanovich enlisted the support of Mstislav Udatny, but he soon died (1228). Then Daniil Romanovich took Lutsk away from Yaroslav, giving him two small cities as a podruchnik Костомаров Н.И. Русская история в жизнеописаниях ее главнейших деятелей, and took Pinsky’s sons of Rostislav in Chartoryisk. This was the reason for the campaign against Daniil Romanovich of the combined forces of Vladimir Ryurikovich of Kiev, Mikhail Vsevolodovich (including Kursk and Novgorod ) and the Polovtsian Khotyan Khan, who also were in alliance with the Hungarians who controlled Halych. Daniil Romanovich decided to stop the allies on the border of the Volyn principality, sieged in Kamenets and thus detaining opponents (some historians 2 chronicled Kamenets identified them with Kremenets, one of the few Russian cities that were not taken by the Mongolians invasions of Russia ). Daniel asked about the help of Krakow prince Leshko Bely (several times in the early 1220s he helped Mstislav Udatny and Aleksandr Belzsk help him ) and agreed with Polovtsian Khotyan Khan (his wife’s grandfather on the mother) about withdrawing troops. Khotyan Khan left the Allies, plundered the Galician land, controlled by the Hungarians, and went to the steppe. The Allies chose to lift the siege and return home. Daniel, having waited for the arrival of Polish aid, with the participation of Aleksandr Belzsky, made a return trip to the Kiev principality and made peace. Results The Pinsk princes have since become the handlers of Daniil Romanovich, and Vladimir Rurikovich of Kiev - his ally 3 . Thus, Daniil Romanovich intercepted a strategic initiative and was able for the first time to take possession of Halych in 1230. Notes Category:Battles involving Kievan Rus' Category:Battles involving Russia Category:Conflicts in 1228 Category:1228 in Russia